Hidden Princess
by Rose Sakura
Summary: There is nothing average about Kahoko Hino. She is a a runaway princess full of secrets hiding in Japan. Now that the concours are already finished, a new student transferred and he seems to know Kahoko a lot. Will Kahoko's secret be found out?
1. Prologue

_This is a new story of mine. Hope you'll like it and please review. This is Kahoko's POV_

* * *

**Prologue**

The concours just finished and here I am still in school. Most of the students are already going home. How can I tell? Well it's pretty easy seeing that I'm at the roof top and I'm watching them leave. I'm so happy that the competition is already over. Even though I'm in the last place, I don't mind it. In fact, I am so happy that I was in the last place. I don't want them to find out my secrets. Yes you heard me. I have secrets. Lots actually. I have so many secrets that I'm so afraid to let the others know because I'm scared of how they are gonna treat me if they found out all of my secrets. I looked at my watch and it's time for me to go home. I picked up my things and headed downstairs. Little did I know that if I stayed a little longer I will see someone very familiar to me entering the school with such interest in his eyes and I would know that my life is never gonna be the same again.

* * *

_I know that it was short but please tell me what you think and I promise I'll be updating soon. Thanks_


	2. The New Student

_Sorry if I took too long to update this. I just haven't had time. Been busy. Hope you all like this chapter and thank you for the reviews. Please try to read also my other stories. Enjoy this chapter._

**

* * *

Sonata 1: The New Student**

I was late again for class but lucky for me the teacher hasn't arrived yet so I'm saved. I sat down in my seat and looked outside the window. I saw that Class 2-5 is having PE. How did I know? It's because I saw Tsuchira on the field. That's why I know. Mio and Nao approached me.

"Close call, Kahoko." Nao said

"Yeah. You are lucky that sensei isn't here yet or your toast." Mio said

"Don't remind me, Mio. I'm just happy that I survived even though I was late." I said

"By the way, why are you late?" Nao asked

"I woke up late. I was up last night playing the violin." I answered

"Where is your violin?" Mio asked.

"I left it at home. There is really no need for me to bring it to school anymore because the competition is over." I replied.

"But it feels kind of strange. Seeing you without the violin feels a little bit different. We are kind of used seeing you carrying the violin" Mio commented.

"I guess so. So why is sensei late? Usually he's 5 minutes early to class." I said

I desperately need to change the subject. I don't want to keep talking about my violin. Not that I don't love my violin. I do love it but talking about it makes me feel uncomfortable.

"I heard that there's a new student so sensei is bringing him here from the staff room." Nao said

"There's a new student?" I asked

"Yeah. Apparently he enrolled yesterday. Many students have already seen him. He was talking to the principal this morning." Mio said

"So have you guys seen him?"

"No. Not yet. I just heard seniors talking about the new student. Apparently, he's a hottie."

Nao and I just shook our heads at what Mio had just said.

"So is he in our class?" I asked

"I do hope so." Mio answered

"Why?" I asked

"Well for once, there are not much handsome guys in our school especially in our class." She replied

"What's that got to do with the new student being in our class?"

"Oh, Kahoko. You are so naïve. If the new student is in our class then that means that we'll be the popular class."

I could tell that she was lying with her reason. She's not that much concern to her class especially the status of it. It will always be the last thing that will be in her mind.

"Mio, just tell us the real reason why you want the new student in our class." I said

She sighed.

"Fine. It's because of the violin romance."

"The violin romance?"

"Yes. You see the competition is already over and the violin romance has not yet been shown."

"So what does the violin romance got to do with the new student?"

"Kahoko, you are the main female lead in the violin romance. I mean come on think of your situation. Surrounded by five handsome guys while competing against each other. Romance is sure to follow so is jealousy."

"Jealousy?"

"Think about it this way. Since the competition is already over. They don't have any reason to see you. Well, that is if they are your friend. But never mind that silly fact. With the new student joining our class, they are bound to get jealous and visit you. Don't you think?"

"Mio, what you are saying is ridiculous. All the concours participants are my friends and if not just acquaintances. So it is impossible for them to get jealous. And also why didn't you include Shoko?" I said

"Is that so? We'll just have to see. And for Shoko, she's not the one playing the violin, you are. Oh this is gonna be so good. There will be another rivals." She replied then started giggling.

I looked at Nao. She just shook her head

"I can't do anything Kahoko. As much as I want to, I can't especially when she's like this." Nao said

I sighed and stared outside the window. I could see class 2-5 going inside because it's starting to rain. The sound of rain is so soothing. I feel like that I'm in a different world where there is only music. I closed my eyes for a while and I opened them I was starting at a pair of light blue eyes. I was shocked and I fell out of my chair. All my classmates are laughing including our sensei.

"It's good to see that you are awake, Ms. Hino." Sensei said.

I just blushed. I'm still sitting on the floor when a hand was offered to me. I took it and stood up.

"Sorry if I startled you." He said.

I looked at him and he looked familiar. I just don't know where from.

"No. it's alright. It happens pretty often around here." I replied.

I took my seat and he took the one besides me.

"Okay now that Ms. Hino is awake. I would like to introduce to you once again the new student, Mr. Kaji please proceed to the front." Sensei said.

I blushed at sensei's statement. He really enjoys embarrassing me. The new guy went up in front.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Aoi Kaji." Kaji said

I was shocked when I heard his name. Many things where running in my mind like: What is he doing here? Does he recognize me?' But before I could ask him all of those things, I heard myself saying his name.

"Aoi"

He looked at me. I could also say that he was pretty surprise but what shocked me the most is what he called me.

"Hime-sama"


	3. Rumours

**_Sorry if I took to long to update. Anyway thank you for the reviews and hopefully you'll like this one. _**

* * *

**Sonata 2: Rumours**

Everyone was shocked at what Aoi called me. I was also shocked that he even remembered that. Everyone is looking at me and Aoi. And the two of us were just staring at each other. No one talked and you could tell that there is tension in the room. It's a good that sensei decided to break the silence.

"Well it seems that Ms. Hino knew Mr. Kaji, she will be his guide and be the one helping him to adjust in the school." Sensei said as he began his lesson for the day.

Aoi went back to his seat. I looked at him at first but then turned my attention to the outside the window. I couldn't focus on the lesson. It's a good thing that sensei didn't notice take notice of it or I'm dead. I want to ask him so many questions but at the same time don't cause too much attention. I couldn't bear to be the centre of attention especially after the concours is finally over. I had enough attention for a lifetime. As soon as sensei dismissed us for recess, I quickly dragged Aoi to the gardens not caring what our classmates would say because at that time I only have one thing running on my mind and that is I really need to talk to him in private. Once we were there, I asked him questions.

"What are you doing here? How did you find out that I was here? Who sent you here? Are you on your own or is somebody with you?" I asked him in one breath

He just laughed at me. My face was flushed and I was panting.

"Relax, Hime-sama. I'll answer your questions but not all of them. Don't worry." He said

"Don't call me, Hime-sama." I scolded him.

We sat down on the bench. And I looked at him. I was expecting answers.

"Well first of all, I was sent here to Japan to find you. It's been a while since you runaway. Any way I didn't know that you are studying in this school, so I was also shocked to see you here. Actually, I was only supposed to be here for a month in order to know whether you are here or not then transfer to a new school but since I found out that you are here, I'll be staying until you decided to go back home and I'll be convincing you to go back home. Your parents are the one who sent me here. They wanted to be the one to search for you but as you know the situation they can't. I'm afraid that it's all I can tell you. Other informations are classified and even if I asked me to tell you, I won't. " Aoi answered.

It took quite a while for me to digest all the information Aoi just said. After that I sighed and faced him.

"Fine. I accept all of your answers however I do have a request for you and that is not to call me Hime-sama." I said

"But I can't do that. You will always be Hime-sama." He insisted.

"But you can't call me that. I'm just an ordinary girl here and you are just the same as me here except that you are a boy. Please Aoi. It's the only thing I asked of you and if you don't want to do, then don't talk to me." I said

He seems to be thinking about this carefully. I really need him to agree with my condition because if I not I'm really not gonna talk to him. It may seem selfish of me but I don't care. He sighed.

"Fine. I will agree to not call you Hime-sama if we are not alone." He said

I wanted to argue but I guess it's also fine.

"Okay then. We have a deal. Just call me Kahoko or Kaho-chan or even Kaho." I said

"Very well then. Let's head back to the classroom." He replied

I was just glad that it was over then I remembered that I dragged him here in the gardens and I'm pretty sure all of our classmates saw that.

"I dread to go back to the classroom." I said

"Why?" he asked

"I dragged you here with all of our classmates there. Just imagine the rumours that will come out of this." I replied

He just laughed at me. I pouted at him.

"It's not funny. The last I want is to the centre of attention." I said

"Just relax, Hime-sama. Whatever happens, I'll be there." He said

I smiled at him and we walked back to the classroom and we were immediately bombarded with questions.

"How did you two knew each other?"

"Are you in a relationship?"

"Why did you call Hino-san, Hime-sama?"

"How close are the two of you?"

And many more questions. All the questions are making me dizzy and that doesn't help the fact that I was hungry. I wasn't able to eat breakfast because when I woke up it's already late and I simply don't have the time to eat breakfast, which is pretty dumb of me that now I think of it. Then I suddenly felt that I was being carried and all of my classmates were silent. I raised my head a little to see who is carrying me and it was Aoi.

"I knew that it will be so rude of me to take Kahoko away from you all but as all of you can see, she is not feeling well. I'll be taking her to the clinic. Please excuse us. And to answer your questions, we are childhood friends and we are very close. And the reason why I call her Hime-sama, well let's just say that it's our secret to kept." Aoi said as we exited the classroom.

He brought me to the clinic as he said. The school nurse checked on my health and said that it's not good for my body to be constantly skipping breakfast. It's not my fault that I can't always wake up on time. After that, Aoi brought me some food to eat. And before you know it rumours have spread all over the school about me and Aoi.

"The new student and Kahoko Hino are dating."

"Hino fainted and the new student carried her to the clinic."

And my most favourite of all the rumours because it was rather ridiculous is

"Kaji Aoi and Hino Kahoko are engaged to be married."


End file.
